


Talent Show

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [48]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U for Coda. The conversation in the shuttle goes a little bit differently. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"Come on, Chakotay, there must be some talent you have that people would enjoy."

A twinkle formed in his eye. "You mean like you did on New Earth?"

Her eyes grew wide. "You _were_ exceptionally good at...things."

"Things I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate my sharing with...other people."

"Hmm," she agreed. "Perhaps not. But seeing as we're alone in the shuttlecraft, how about a private talent show, right here, right now?"

He grinned wickedly. "I'd be honored, Captain."

The shuttle began to rock, but they were too busy to notice, and entered oblivion in a state of pure bliss.


End file.
